


The Joke

by Koensigg



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koensigg/pseuds/Koensigg
Summary: As a prominent Gotham lawyer you often found yourself in dangerous situations, but when you are faced with the Joker you make a fatal mistake that could cost you more than your life.Smutty writing with plot, a good dose of violence, puns, and general clownish behaviour.Joker/Reader, Harley/Reader, triad asfExpect some kinky stuff with definite rape/non-con elements.





	1. A Dangerous Mistake

You had been the most respected attorney in Gotham, represented only those who deserved justice, the ones the system had left hopeless.

 

At times this put you in the path of Gotham’s most dangerous. The kind of creatures that could be found in Arkham Asylum. On one of the most memorable occasions you ended up face to face with the notorious Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker. 

 

It had started as a simple mob run, your client being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but the further you delved into what had happened, the more disturbing it became. The mob weren't dealing in drugs this time, they had been moving toxin that could kill in minutes, fixing the victim's faces in a revolting grin with their screaming eyes the only evidence of the suffering they had endured.

 

And so you found yourself in a maximum security interview room in the asylum. Dull and grey, two steel chairs welded to the floor being the only feature of the room. The Joker sat with his wrists and ankles secured to the chair with the thickest cuffs you had ever seen. You couldn't help but think that the guards were being over-cautious.

  
  


_ 3 Months Later... _

  
  


You are at a swanky do for one of Gotham’s many powerful players. There is a quartet playing a rather boring piece to appease the aging crowd in the room. Everyone seems to be getting along nicely but it’s easy to see the truth under their masks, seething hatred and contempt shared between all the people in the room. These Gothamites are just too polite to show it.

 

As you mingle through the throng you hear a snippet of conversation between two of the older men in the room.

“I heard that animal got out of the loony bin again, he probably-”

His charming friend was quick to butt in, “No doubt that  _ whore _ of his, the doctor that couldn’t help spreading her…”

Quite frankly that was enough of that particular subject. You weren’t particularly fond of hearing that the Joker was free again after hearing stories that anyone who annoyed him in the Asylum, say a persistent lawyer asking too many questions, were often the first people on his ‘make em laugh’ list. And boy had you asked a lot of him back in Arkham.

  
  


_ The interrogation room, 3 months ago… _

  
  


“Joker… or can I call you Jack, Mr Napier?”

He didn’t even look up at you, not until you were about to move on.

“So long as you’re screaming for me, I don’t care what name comes out of your mouth darling.”

It had caught you off guard. A psychotic, you could deal with, someone who showed little emotion except hatred or anger. You hadn’t expected something with so much venom behind it. You’d barely spent 30 seconds in the room with him and already you felt like you had made a very dangerous mistake.

  
  


_ Present day, swanky Gotham party… _

  
  


Suddenly it seems quieter, a few hushed voices muttering away before you hear a scream coming from the other side of the room by the main door to the foyer, quickly followed by a loud bang. Half the room ducks and you can see across the heads that there is a group of goons with shotguns.

As more of the guests cower down on the floor you follow suit, and catch a familiar face as you crouch down, the Joker enters through the group of armed men with Harley Quinn behind him.


	2. Grins and Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go downhill for the reader pretty fucking fast.

He goes around trying to find entertaining guests, ones that won't bore him. Most of the crowd cower away from him, scrunching their eyes up trying to pretend that their worst nightmare isn’t standing a foot in front of them. The goons follow a few feet behind him, giving the Clown space to wave his firearm without risking their own lives.

People are getting hit with the stocks of guns, spat on by goons, kicked and slapped about by Harley. You knew you would have to make a choice soon as the group heads in your direction; whether to cower away when they come close, or to take a stand so that no one else has to. Unfortunately you didn’t have as much time as you had hoped to make that decision.

The Joker picks up on you, apparently something about you had piqued his interest. He strides towards you slowly, his doting sidekick not looking overly impressed with his distraction. Your eyes are locked to his as he stops in front of you, looking down at you.  
“You’re a pretty little thing”, he coos, voice dripping with charm. His lips curve into a twisted grin as he changes from sweet charm to pure venom.  
“Get up.”  
You stand up from among the huddled crowd and put on the strongest facade you can find in your frantic brain. He starts gliding a pocket knife over your face and neck.  
“What an interesting creature, such a contrast to the fodder surrounding you.”  
He’s like the cheshire cat grinning with his teeth bared, sharp tongue poking out as his mind works to find the best way to break your fragile resolve.  
He can sense your fear, and the other feeling stirring in your gut. The one that you are trying so hard to deny.  
“I love when someone thinks they should feel a certain way, that their body should tremor and sweat with fear and disgust.”  
He reaches a hand down your trousers, gently pressing against your clit, feeling how wet you are.  
“But their body decides to betray them.”  
You hold your breath, trying to stay calm. To avoid showing any emotion to this madman.  
He removes his fingers, ghosting them over his lips for just the slightest taste of you.

Suddenly he pulls away with a dark chuckle to find a new plaything among the guests. He finds a middle aged woman sobbing next to her husband and stops, looking them over.  
Then the words dance out of his mouth,  
“Do you want to hear a joke?”  
The woman doesn't reply, just wails as she considers what might happen to her.  
“I said”, the Joker growled at her, “do you want to hear a joke!”  
Quicker than she could realise, her husband was hoisted up by the madman with a knife being pressed into his cheek.

“Stop!”

You didn't know what had possessed you to speak. You were a shoe in for this year's Darwin Award at least.  
The Joker dropped the man with all the grace of an elephant and turned to glare at the idiot who had just interrupted his fun. Then a grin spread across his face.

He strode up to you and pulled a small cigar and lighter from his jacket. He lit it with flair, the click of the silver lighter being the only noise in the entire room. Slowly he took a draw and blew the smoke right into you face.  
“Open that pretty little mouth of yours… and say ‘Ah’.”  
The Joker wasn't one to take disobedience well so you decided to do it for your own safety. You opened wide, you tongue sticking as you said the magic word.  
It turned into a choked scream as he put the cigar out on your tongue, holding it so that you couldn't jerk away. Finally he let go, and you collapsed to the floor, silently crying.  
He flicked the cigar at you and called out to Harley,  
“Take this one back home Harl, she's going to be a whole lotta fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the tiny chapters, I'm just incapable of sitting down to write for a reasonable length of time.
> 
> Like this was pretty much written between crucible matches on Destiny 2


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken to the 'den' by Harley, you find yourself in a few uncomfortable situations.

You had passed out at the party after the Joker tortured you and woke to find yourself in the back of an SUV, your head swirling, threatening to puke your guts up on the seat. Your eyes had adjusted to the darkness left by the tinted windows, occasionally allowing a streak of light to pierce through.  
All you could hear was the rumbling engine and the tyres on the road until a shrill voice broke the silence.  
“D'ya wanna grab some tacos on the way, guys?”  
Twisting your head to try to see who was being so chilled out with a hostage in their car, you noticed the platinum blonde hair tinged with blue and pink. It was the Joker’s partner in crime, Harley Quinn. She heard you groan as you tried to turn your head.  
"Oh hi," she turned in her seat to beam a smile to you, "did you enjoy your rest honey?"  
How can you respond to this? She was sickly sweet, apparently completely unaware of the pain inflicted on you earlier. All you could manage was lifting your mouth a fraction in an attempt to smile. In reality, you looked like a bewildered deer in headlights.  
Harley sensed that her hospitality was not convincing you and for a moment she looked like a rational human being rather than the psychotic red right hand of the Joker.  
"Don't worry, you'll get somewhere cosy to sleep when we get to the den, I know Mistah J can be rough sometimes."  
For the rest of the journey she was silent, seemingly lost in thought. When you finally arrived at the den, one of the guards quickly bundled you up a set of dark stairs and put a dark sack over your head, before going through what you believed to be the central part of the building. After stumbling around for a minute or so, the bag was removed.

You were shocked that she hadn't been kidding when she said you'd get somewhere cosy. It was a small room, bare except for two sets of drawers, a wardrobe, and a very basic double bed.  
Harley had asked one of the goons to find you some new clothes, and he had managed to gather some basic jeans and t-shirts. The guy dumped them at the end of your bed, barely even acknowledging you as he came in. Miss Quinn on the other hand, she bounced into the room gleefully flashing a smile at you. The smile didn't last when she noticed the pile of clothes on the floor.  
Turning to the man to blame for the mess, she pulled a pistol from the holster on her thigh and aimed it squarely at his head.  
"You think this is an appropriate way to treat a lady, dumping clothes at her feet?" Already the unfortunate, foolish guard was begging for mercy from his boss.  
"You ain't gonna be so rude again are ya, boy?" It looked like she was lowering the gun, content that she had made her point as the guard nodded his head repeatedly.  
"Good."  
Then the shot rang out, the guard collapsed, and blood started streaming from his thigh. He didn't make a sound, frozen in shock. Harley went behind him, patted him on the back and got him up from the floor. Together they left the room, Harley speaking to you as she went, "I'll get someone to clean this up and fold that rabble of clothes for ya."  
Terrified, you decided the best thing to do was to pull the duvet over you and pray to god you'd wake up in your own home with only a vague recollection of a horrific nightmare you'd suffered.

 

You could sense her eyes on you, her presence close to you. Yes, she had been considerate enough to give you a bed rather than a cell or some other such prison, but you still feared her and her partner even more so. Fearful of opening your eyes, you just kept them closed, hoping that Harley Quinn wouldn’t realise you were awake.  
The woman sat down on the edge of the bed to look at you closer and brushed her hand across your cheek. Your heart was racing as you held your breath, hoping that she wouldn't notice you were awake.  
“You’re pretty cute sweetie”.  
And with that, she was away. You exhaled, finally able to calm yourself having avoided any real interaction with the lunatic. Thankfully it was only you in the room now, with just a bit of light bleeding through the tatty blinds. Now was the time to be brave and explore your homely prison to see if there was any possibility of leaving without landing up dead.  
You could hear people yelling, but it was distant enough that you still felt safe wandering around. Maybe you could find something that would help later on. Checking in the two sets of drawers in the room, and in the wardrobe, there was nothing practical to aid you.   
The voices from earlier were getting closer. You recognised one as Harley and decided it was wise to stop for a moment. It sounded like they stormed past your room to the balcony you noticed when you got dragged in earlier. This could be your chance to run. You would have enough of a headstart to outrun her if she heard you leaving. Listening to make sure there was nobody else close by, you decided this was it. Your lucky break.

Little did you know your good fortune was seconds away from running out. The voice you had heard heading out to the balcony behind your room was indeed Harley Quinn's. What you hadn't realised is the reason she had stormed off. As you placed your hand on the door to your salvation, the Joker threw it open, knocking you to the floor. Quickly you sat up and started crawling backwards away from him. He looked furious, a nasty grin bearing all of his teeth. It only took four paces for him to be standing over you, your back now pressed against the wall. You looked up at him, eyes unable to leave, and you knew then that you were fucked. You curled up hoping that whatever was about to happen didn't last long.

The Joker knelt down, legs either side of yours, and pulled your arms away from your face. You were open and defenceless. Suddenly his hand was around your throat, lifting you just the slightest bit off the floor.  
"You think you can run away from me darling?"  
His fingers constricted around your neck as he said it, making it a struggle for you to breathe.  
"The only way you are ever leaving here is in a body bag after I," his fingers push harder after each word, "squeeze... a little... too... hard."  
His face is a disgusting sneer of pleasure from this torture. You pull at his arm to try to lessen the pressure on your airway, fighting to get some air. The room is getting darker, lights playing in your eyes as your muscles weaken from the strain.  
"Puddin we only just got her here," Harley sounded pissed.  
Whether it was because she genuinely cared for your wellbeing, or that she hadn't got to play with you yet, you didn't care. All that mattered is that the clown had been distracted. He finally lets go, driving your head back into the wall as a final act of violence before standing up and walking towards the door. Narrowing his eyes at Harley, he shoved her with a grunt as he left the room. She looked over her shoulder at you, sighed, and followed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god I am terrible at writing. Even more so trying to write with any sense of urgency.


	4. The Interrogation Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time!
> 
> You're back to interrogating the Joker those delightful 3 months ago.
> 
> Back when you had little care in the world and were free to leave a room whenever the fuck you wanted.

_The Interrogation Room, 3 months ago_

Your interview of the suspect had begun far from ideal, thirty seconds in and you had already pissed off Gotham's most dangerous criminal. Still, you chose to continue and to ignore the virile comment he made.

"I would like you to tell me about who distributed your toxin through Gotham. We have some of the workers on the ground, some dealers and drivers. But we need the ringleaders and I know you can help us."  
Your heart was racing because you knew how much this case was worth. Not only in the bank, but your reputation as well. The issue with this case was that your client was not only an idiot in the wrong place at the wrong time but also the son of a rather wealthy and influential member of the council. The Joker broke his silence.

"You know darling I think I do remember those guys but it's just a little... hazy."  
The smirk when he ended that sentence could turn you in your grave. Of course, he would be expecting something in return for the information.

"I'm afraid we have nothing to offer you, Joker. You already have every available amenity here in Arkham, and we can't have you transferred to a minimum security facility as they simply don't have the expertise to deal with someone with your..." His face was glowing as you spoke, he was expecting an ego boost.  
"With your extreme psychosis and limited social functions."   
It was a low blow, but you felt that it might antagonise him into proving you wrong and giving you what you wanted.

His smile soured and his brow creased. He tried to lunge at you, but his shackles stopped him after a few inches.  
"You think you're funny, hmm?" He was leaning as close as he could get to you, muscles straining in his arms and neck to reach you.  
"You won't last, missy. Next time I'm out I'll pay you a visit, give you an idea of what you could have given me in return for those names you need."

Grinning from ear to ear, he licked his lips. God, you felt like you were about to pass out. All you could hear was white noise, your legs and hands were like pins and needles, you had to get out.  
Getting up from the chair you were swaying and could hardly stay up. Somewhere far away you could hear him laughing, cackling. You somehow managed to reach the door and smash your palm against it until it swung open.  
Relieved that you were now in the arms of a guard, your body shut down and everything went black as you lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter was super short but I hadn't even considered updating this for ages and I felt bad.
> 
> I'm thinking about keeping the interrogation flashbacks (or just flashbacks in general) as separate chapters. Hopefully this will keep things simple and easy to find if it turns into the kind of fic where you need to recap things further down the line :)
> 
> Ta much and keep the kudos/comments coming!


End file.
